Stolen identity
by Boy Alone
Summary: Kasamatsu vit seul avec sa mère malade. Son quotidien déjà difficile est chamboulé lorsqu'Aomine et Kise découvrent le secret qu'il cache depuis son enfance. Refusant leur aide, ces derniers vont insister. Mais Kasamatsu refuse, toujours et encore. Il est désespéré. Il est amoureux. Threesome AoKasaKi. Yaoi. Cadeau pour Mira2a. Autres pairings en fond. ("Don't lie to us")
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Me revoilà avec une autre fiction !

Enfin... Quand je dis fiction, c'est un peu exagéré. À la base, c'est l'OS cadeau pour Mira2a, qui s'est transformé en... (toute) petite fiction. Bref. Ah oui, initialement, c'était un KiKasa, mais ça s'est changé en AoKasaKi. Na.

**Disclamair :** tout à Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Malheureusement.

**Rating :** T, voir M sur la fin.

**Pairings :** AoKasaKi ! Et d'autres bien sûr !

**Note : ** pour ceux qui suivent mes deux autres fictions, je m'excuse pour le retard. Mon PC a planté à cause d'un virus. Je poste depuis l'ordi d'un ami (oui _un_ ami) qui m'a gentiment proposé de passer sur son ordi. (En fait, je cassais les oreilles de tout le monde à me plaindre...) Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres arriveront la semaine prochaine sans faute ! (Je pense, hein...)

Pour toi, Mira2a, ma bêta adorééee !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

xX-DÉBUT DU CHAPITRE-Xx

Kasamatsu Yukio, orphelin de père, ayant perdu sa soeur aîné -de un ans seulement-, sa seule famille se composant de sa mère.

"Maman ! Yukie n'arrêtes pas de m'embêter ! s'exclama un petit garçon.

-Allons allons Yuki, ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit sa mère.

-Plus-

-Chuut. Vas t'habiller, vous partez bientôt."

Il avait été victime d'un crash d'avion avec sa soeur, étant seulement âgé à ce moment-là, de treize ans. Ils devaient se rendre à Osaka, pour rendre visite à leur grands-parents. En apprenant l'accident, leur père s'était précipité de monter dans sa voiture, pour filer vers l'hôpital où ils avaient été réquisitionné, sa femme ne pouvant pas l'accompagner, étant légèrement grippée. Malheureusement, il pleuvait ce jour-là. Alors avec son précipitament, il avait eu à son tour un accident de voiture, où il y avait laissé la vie. Sa femme avait fait une attaque, suite au choc émotionnel de la nouvelle de la mort de sa famille.

Quand Yuki se réveilla, tout ce qu'il vit en premier fut du blanc lumineux. Puis, s'habituant doucement à la lumière, il perçut un peu mieux son environnement. Il vit tout d'abord une, deux, trois infirmières. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'il était enfin éveillé, elles se précipitèrent vers lui, afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins. L'une d'elles appela un médecin et en attendant sa venue, lui firent profiter de la joie de le voir en vie.

"Yuki-kun ! Contente de te voir enfin réveillé ! s'exclama une infirmière, une rousse aux yeux verts.

-Comment te sens tu ? enchaîna une autre.

-Doucement vous autres ! Vous allez le fatiguer ! ordonna la troisième, brune aux yeux bleu nuit.

-Je... Où est ma soeur ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

Ah ... "

Un blanc gênant prit place, les femmes ne savant pas quoi lui répondre. Le silence fut maître jusqu'à l'arrivé du médecin, un grand homme aux cheveux vert.

"Jeune homme, je vois que tu es réveillé. Je suis Hikari Midorima. Comment te sens tu ?

-Je... Où est ma soeur ? redemanda t-il, le désespoir se lisant dans ses yeux et sa voix.

-Ne te l'ont elles pas dit ? répondit Midorima, le visage sombre, tout en pointant les infirmières du menton, qui n'en menaient pas large.

-Non... Que lui ai t-il arrivé ?

-Je suis désolé... Mais tu es le seul qui a survécu au crash d'avion. Ton père est mort aussi, en se précipitant à l'hôpital. Il croyait que vous étiez morts tout les deux, toi et ta soeur.

-Quoi...? Je suis le seul ? Et ma mère ? Elle va bien, au moins ? dit-il, d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Oui... Seulement, puisque tu étais entre la vie et la mort lorsque nous l'avons informé, elle a fait un infarctus. Mais elle va bien. Elle est aussi à l'hôpital.

-Je peux aller la voir ? demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non. Tu es encore trop faible. Tu pourras la voir dans quelques jours, quand tu seras un peu plus guéri, riposta doucement le médecin.

-D'accord..."

Les quatre adultes comprirent le besoin de l'enfant à se sentir seul. Ils s'en allèrent donc, laissant Yuki avec sa peine.

Le brun, tant qu'à lui, ressassait les paroles du médecin. Sa soeur et son père morts, sa mère à 'hôpital. Il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il sentit une grande vague de douleur et de tristesse le prendre, arrivant tellement vite qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il se mit à trembler de tout ses membres. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, suivit d'autres, et il se mit à pleurer franchement. L'eau ruisselait de ses joues, tombant sur le drap qu'il mouillait de ses pleurs. Puis, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il était le _seul_ survivant. Pourquoi avait-il survécu, lui, et pas un autre ? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas resté vivant ? Sa soeur ? Toutes ses pensées négatives lui firent perdre la tête et il s'évanouit, ses paupières étant encore trempées de ses larmes.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et il pût enfin voir sa mère. La seule chose qui le chagrinait, c'était que génitrice n'était pas allée le voir. Mais, heureux de la retrouver, il passa sur ce sentiment. Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, il s'aperçut que ses bandages autour de la tête étaient toujours là. Ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère, il demanda à une infirmière s'il pouvait les enlever. La réponse fut catégorique, c'était non. Trop important encore pour les enlever. Désespéré contre le sort de la vie qui s'acharnait contre lui, il leva les yeux vers sa table de chevet et ses orbes s'illuminèrent. Il sourit doucement. Il avait trouvé sa solution. Il se dirigea vers le meuble et tendit la main vers un bonnet noir et bleu. Celui de sa défunte soeur. Il le mit sur sa tête et s'observa dans un miroir. Le bonnet cachait parfaitement bien les bandes, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

"Oh, Yuki, tu es un adorable garçon ! Tu as mit un bonnet pour ne pas inquiéter ta mère ?

-Oui et comme ça, ma soeur sera là elle aussi. On la verra tout les deux, expliqua t-il, un immense sourire étirant ses joues.

-Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente elle aussi de revoir votre mère, sourit doucement la femme.

-Deux! "

L'infirmière le conduisit à travers l'hôpital, le guidant lentement mais sûrement vers la chambre de sa mère. Le petit garçon était heureux, sa mère lui manquait vraiment ! Il arriva dans la pièce, sa mère étant assise sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre. Son visage, fermé et empreint de douleur et de tristesse, était tourné vers la lumière du jour. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, elle bougea et les regarda. Une joie immense se peint sur son faciès. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, glissant ensuite lentement le long de ses joues. Elle se leva, et se précipita vers Yuki, tout en l'enlaçant de ses bras minces. De son côté, le petit rescapé avait agi de même. Lui aussi pleurait, tellement soulagé de la voir en si bonne santé que ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Pourtant, chaque qu'il pleurait, il était mort de honte. Même sa soeur le charriait des fois, en riant doucement. Mais là, il s'en fichait bien, son bonheur de retrouver sa mère était bien plus fort que tout, que la gêne. Mais ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le coeur, stoppant immédiatement ses larmes.

"Yukie ! Tu es vivante !" sanglota la mère de Yuki et Yukie.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ? A cause du bonnet ? Mais s'il l'enlevait, ça serait renier la présence de sa soeur et sa mère verrait ses bandages, donc non. Choqué par les plaintes de sa mère, il ne bougea pas. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Pleins de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. **"Maman... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu appelles Yukie ? Alors que je suis devant toi ?"**

"Mais Madame ! Ce n'est pas votre fille ! C'est votre fils ! Regardez le ! tenta de raisonner le médecin Midorima.

-Non, laissez moi ! C'est ma fille, c'est Yukie ! Mon fils est mort, vous entendez ?! cria la veuve Kasamatsu.

-Non Madame ! Regardez le bien ! continua en vain l'infirmière qui avait amené le brun.

-Non non ! nia t-elle de plus belle. C'est _ma_ Yukie ! Mon fils, Yuki n'est plus..., finit-elle chuchoter, abattue, cachant son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou de sa "fille".

"Maman... Alors comme ça... Tu as toujours préféré Yukie ? Ne t'inquiètes pas..."

"Je vivrai pour nous deux, alors ne pleures plus maman..."

Tout en disant cela, il essuya l'eau coulante des yeux de sa mère. Il s'était résolut. Il ferai vivre Yukie à travers lui, pour diminuer la peine de cette femme détruite devant lui. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait dût se révolter. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mentir à sa mère et surtout, à lui-même. Après tout, s'il avait su que cela le mènerait à cette histoire...

ELLIPSE : 5 ANS PLUS TARD  
(Fin du match opposant Kaijō à Tōhō)

Il le regardait, sans rien faire, essayant de se relever. Mais toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines. Sa main, moite, glissait sur le parquet quand il s'appuyait dessus. Ses jambes, faibles, tremblantes et blessées, ne le soutenaient plus. Il aurait pût aller l'aider, c'était quand même son ancien coéquipier. Mais comme il aimait si souvent le dire, il n'avait rien à dire au perdant puisque le seul qui pouvait le battre, c'était lui. Alors il ne fit rien. Il allait détourner le regard, lorsqu'une ombre passa devant lui. Cette ombre s'arrêta devant le blessé, en tendant la main. Kasamatsu.

Regardant l'as de son équipe peiner à se relever, il sentit un sentiment lui enserrer le cœur. Mais ce qui le fit le plus enrager, c'était le comportement de l'as adversaire vis-à-vis de son coéquipier. Il aurait pût l'aider, ils avaient fait partis de la même équipe ! Il serra les dents, énervé contre Aomine, mais surtout contre lui même. Kise était blessé, il s'était blessé pendant le match, pour l'équipe. Pour Kaijō. Et la seule façon qu'il avait de remercier son as, c'était de perdre. Ils avaient perdu. Il avait perdu. Lui, capitaine, en troisième année, avait perdu. Perdu son match, son espoir. Mais malgré ça, il était fier. Fier de son équipe, fier de son as. Fier d'avoir amené Kaijō jusqu'ici. Après tout, ils s'étaient bien défendu contre l'équipe qui avait recruté l'as de la Génération des Miracles non ? Et puis, ils pourraient prendre leur revanche contre à la WinterCup. Oui, c'était ça, à la WinterCup, ils les battraient. Coûte que coûte, ils se battraient, jusqu'à en mourir s'il le fallait. C'était ça, l'esprit d'équipe des Élites Bleues.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

C'était un samedi comme les autres, ensoleillé malgré la saison. Il était environ 15h30, et les oiseaux chantaient. Il faisait pourtant moins de 25 Cº. Mais ils chantaient quand même. C'était un doux chant dans ce monde de brute. Une légende mondaine racontait que celui qui entendait ce chant avait un cœur pur et un esprit non-souillé. Et s'il voyait un de ces oiseaux, son souhait le plus cher serait réalisé. Ces bêtes volantes aimaient beaucoup les arbres épanouis de leurs branches, en hauteur, qu'il soit fleurit ou non. C'était non loin de là qu'habitait les Kasamatsu. On entendait des rires monter de la maison, des éclats de voix. C'était un samedi comme les autres.

« Yukie, j'étouffe, ouvre la fenêtre, veux tu ? demanda une femme, assez jeune, assise sur un fauteuil couleur crème.  
-Oui, bien sûr maman, j'y vais tout de suite, répondit une autre femme, beaucoup plus jeune, assise elle, sur un canapé d'angle de la même couleur que le fauteuil.  
-Merci. »

La jeune femme se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre donnant sur le parc en face de chez eux. Elle aimait. beaucoup cet endroit. Elle y allait souvent s'y réfugier lors de son enfance. Le vent lui caressa doucement le visage, soulevant délicatement ses cheveux longs. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant tranquillement la brise. Les rayons du soleil lui frappait gentiment le visage, un micro-sourire se dessinant. La clémence du temps lui apporter une idée, qu'elle se proposa de dire à sa mère.

« Maman, il fait si beau dehors, pourquoi ne pas sortir ? Ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.  
-Mmh... Tu as raison. Eh bien, profitons-en pour faire les boutiques. Tu dois renouveler ta garde-robe, je trouve que tu portes trop souvent le même style, Yukie.  
-D'accord. On mangera une glace au retour. »

S'étant mise d'accord, Yukie referma la fenêtre. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa mère et s'excusa avant de monter dans sa chambre, afin de se changer avant de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas se faire draguer. Non mais.

Restée seule, la mère, Haruka Kasamatsu, soupira. Elle pensa tout haut que sa fille était vraiment timide.

Dans sa chambre, Yukie souffla un bon coup. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce attenante à sa chambre, elle même rattaché à une salle de bain. Ladite pièce attenante s'apparentait à une pièce secrète, en somme. Elle entra donc, et referma sans bruit la porte. Avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Elle soupira, avant de se reprendre. Après tout, elle vivait pour deux. Elle se releva donc, et, se trouvant dans une petite chambre, se dirigea vers le miroir accroché à la porte d'une armoir. Elle se regarda dedans, se parlant à elle-même.

« Merde... C'est dure d'être féminin... Putain, je suis Yukio Kasamatsu, capitaine des Élites Bleues, et c'est maintenant que je lâche ?! Reprends toi mon vieux et garde la tête froide ! T'es un homme ou pas ? » se fustigea t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Dépité, il décida de se changer. Bon, après, c'était pas comme si son reflet pouvait lui répondre, quand même.  
Il ouvrit la porte marron de son armoir, regardant les vêtements qu'il avait. Portant en ce moment une robe courte et légère, affublée d'un petit gilet, il opta pour une jupe et un Sweat-Shirt. Fille branchée, on l'est ou on ne l'est pas.  
La jupe était courte, arrivant au-dessus des genoux, et légèrement plissé. Étant bleu nuit, elle s'accordait parfaitement avec le Sweat-Shirt, qui lui était blanc et bleu. Raah, c'était officiel, il adorait le bleu. Pour harmoniser le tout, il mit des guêttres blanches s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux, et des baskets blanches à semelles compensées. Il passa un coup de brosse dans sa perruque et se regarda dan la glace, satisfait du résultat. Mais quelque chose en lui le faisait douter de sa tenue. Habillé tel quel, il allait peut se faire encore plus draguer, tiens...

Il descendit rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait, prit son sac, fourra ses clés, son porte-monnaie et son portable, et elles sortirent toute deux de la maison.  
Elle marchèrent peu, habitant relativement près du centre-ville. Le ciel était dégagé, donc il faisait chaud. Haruka, étant de faible constitution, s'épuisa bien vite à marcher sous ce soleil de plomb. Ayant remarqué la petite lenteur de sa mère, Yukio lui proposa d'arrêter de faire du lèche-vitrine pour entrer dans le centre commercial pour se rafraîchir, et par occasion, acheter des vêtements et autres.

Une fois dans le centre commercial, elles se décidèrent à aller dans une boutique de vêtements mixte. La devanture était sobre, et se fondait parfaitement dans l'ensemble des autres enseignes à côté de lui.  
Elles saluèrent le vendeur, qui ne manqua de reluquer discrètement Yukio. Ce dernier le remarqua et rougit, gêné. Haruka, l'ayant malheureusement remarqué, taquina gentiment sa "fille".

"Dis-moi, tu fais des ravages auprès des hommes..., glissa t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Que... Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? balbutia Yukio, en rougissant de plus belle.

-Tututut. Tu es mignonne ma fille, alors fais attention à tes fréquentations.

-Je-

-Ooh, mais ce bonnet est magnifique ! coupa sa mère en s'exclamant. Yuki l'aurait adoré..., finit-elle tout bas. Qu'en penses tu Yukie ?"

Suite aux paroles de sa génitrice, Yukio eut un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait dût se travestir pour se faire passer pour sa soeur. Seul le médecin Midorima le savait. Et depuis toutes ces années, il avait mal, bien qu'il ne l'admettait jamais. Il aurait voulu que sa mère le reconnaisse, et qu'elle pas comme _sa_ fille, mais comme _son _fils. Mais la vie en avait décidée autrement, et pour ça, il devait souffrir. Pour lui, pour sa mère, pour sa soeur. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas son père. Au moment du crash, ils étaient sur le point de divorcer. Au moins, l'accident avait précipité les choses.

Étant un homme, son corps avait changé lors de sa puberté. Il s'était mit à paniquer comme jamais lorsqu'il avait sa première érection. Il avait comprit que son corps allait devenir celui d'un homme. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas. Son corps devait rester celui d'une fille. Ou tout du moins, un corps androgyne. Alors, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il était allait voir Hikari Midorima. Celui-ci l'avait écouté et l'avait comprit. Yukio aimait bien le médecin, car il l'écoutait, le conseillait et l'aidait. Un père remplaçant. L'homme aux cheveux vert lui avait alors donné une petite fiole, contenant un liquide transparent. Il lui avait dit que ça ralentirait quelque peu son développement masculin. Le brun l'avait chaleureusement remercié. Midorima lui avait bien expliqué qu'il devait boire le liquide un fois par semaine. Le garçon promit, et l'adulte lui précisa qu'il faudrait qu'il revienne à l'hôpital une fois par semaine, pour voir si le "traitement" se passait bien, et puis, pour récupérer une fiole. Logiquement.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il utilisait cette technique et on pouvait en voir le résultat. Il était plus petit que la moyenne, avait une très faible corpulence, égalant presque celle de Kuroko, et ses muscles ne se développaient pas très rapidement, même s'il pratiquait le basket. Il pesait un poids en dessous de la moyenne et sa voix n'avait pas mué, il gardait alors une petite voix d'un enfant de quatorze ans. Il avait un visage mince, et il était maigre, puis qu'il ne mangeait pas. D'ailleurs, Midorima l'avait réprimandé sur ce point et il avait répliqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de trois repas dans la journée.

S'habillant en fille, il en avait aussi prit les habitudes. Il pouvait donc rester des heures dans les boutiques, pour s'acheter tout pleins de vêtements. Et encore bien d'autres choses que je ne citerai pas.

Puisque sa mère croyait qu'il était Yukie, il avait été forcé de prendre la personnalité et le caractère de sa soeur. Cette dernière avait été très calme, douce et taquine avec son frère. Bien qu'elle fusse timide, elle pouvait montrer un dangeureux sens de la répartie. Pour protéger son frère. Son "adorable et précieux" frère, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Yukio adorait sa soeur.

Comme sa mère attendait une réponse, il fit un sourire douloureux en fermant les yeux, et répondit d'une voix pleine de joie factice :

"Je suis sûre qu'il l'adorerait ! En plus, il est bleu, c'était sa couleur préférée !

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais l'acheter et le mettre dans sa chambre, devant sa photo ! fit Haruka, en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Continue sans moi, je te rejoindrai.

-D'accord."

Les deux Kasamatsu se séparèrent, et Yukio souffla un bon coup. Mon dieu, que c'était fatiguant psychologiquement dêtre travesti en fille ! Avisant une cabine libre, il prit quelques vêtements au hasard et s'y précipita dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, il relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir retenu. Il s'assit sur le tabouret présent, et s'observa dans le miroir. Il dût rester dans cette position environ dix minutes, avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir. Il se releva, et épousseta sa jupe. Il tiqua. **"Pffeu... Depuis quand j'ai des réflexes de fille, moi ?"** Il secoua la tête, surpris par son propre pathétique. Il ouvrit le rideau pour tomber nez-à-nez avec... Kise et Aomine. Qui se disputaient. Les deux joueurs ne firent attention au troisième, qui paniqué au possible, s'était figé de peur. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Glacé. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voit, mais c'était peine perdu, puisqu'ils avaient senti un léger courant d'air, qui les avaient fait stoppé dans leur dispute. Ils se tournèrent vers Yukio, qui n'en menait pas large. Terreur. Kise ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'est pût dire quoi que ce soit, une voix le coupa :

"Yukie, où es-tu ?"

Yukio écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai. Sa mère ne pouvait pas déjà être là, et l'avoir retrouvé. Non, c'était impossible. Il ferma les yeux, et pria pour qu'il puisse disparaître, là tout de suite, _maintenant._

Sa génitrice le rejoignit, et posa la question fatidique :

"Yukie, tu connais ces beaux jeunes hommes ?"

xX-FIN DU CHAPITRE-Xx

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Commentez ! (S'il vous plait !)

Signalez moi les fautes ! J'ai pas de bêta pour celui-là !

À plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Yo ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je sors enfin le chapitre suivant, depuis le temps que les gens me le demandaient... Héhé. Ah, oui, je me suis inspirée de Global Garden, j'ai oublié de le mentionner avant, désolée.

Bref, la routine.

**Disclamair :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pairing :** On le sait déjà non ?

**Rated :** T mais M

**Notes :** Bonne lecture ! Et désolée des fautes.

* * *

Kasamatsu était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, sirotant une brique de jus de fruit. Le vent lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux, et les rayons du soleil venait frapper doucement son visage. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce petit moment.

_« Yukie, tu connais ces beaux jeunes hommes ? »_

Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux, tout en serrant les dents. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulé depuis « l'incident », et il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Si on s'y intéresse de plus près... Non définitivement, c'était impossible.

_La mère de Kasamatsu se tourna vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Quand à Kise et Aomine, ils avaient enfin arrêté de se disputer. _ _Kasamatsu ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Il n'y avait pas pire situation qui pouvait lui arriver. A croire qu'il avait la poisse. Il commença à bafouiller, ne pouvant se retenir de rougir et de baisser les yeux de honte et de gêne._

_« Euuh.. Je.. C'est-à-dire que... »_

_Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Il serra les poings, cherchant du plus vite que lui permettait son cerveau une inspiration quelconque. Il commençait à paniquer, des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long du dos. Les deux joueurs et sa mère commençait à le regarder étrangement, se demandant le pourquoi de ce si long silence._

_« Eh bien, c'est... Ils font du basket et ils faisaient partis d'une équipe très puissante quand ils étaient au collège, Aomine était la lumière de Kuroko et puis Kise est mannequin donc c'est pour ça que je les connais ! Haha... »_

_Il souffla intérieurement de soulagement._

_« Oh je vois. Enchanté messieurs, vous devez vraiment être très forts pour intéresser ma fille. Je vous remercie, pour une fois qu'elle se passionne vraiment pour quelque chose..., fit Haruka, en souriant.  
_ _\- Ah, euh, c'est, eh bien, un plaisir pour nous, répondit Kise, en bafouillant quelque peu, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre._

_\- Hum, fit simplement Aomine._

_\- Hm, on- on va vous laisser ! Au revoir, cria presque Yukio en poussant sa mère vers la sortie du magasin._

_\- Au revoir... ? » dit Kise, en agitant la main._

Il soupira. Il avait fui, comme un lâche, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait ! Mais les voir tous les deux l'avait fait tellement paniquer, qu'il n'avait pu réagir autrement. Il était si honteux de lui qu'au lycée, il s'était arrangé pour ne pas rester seul avec Kise, et n'avait plus croisé son regard. Il avait bien vu que le blond l'avait remarqué et que cela blessait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait failli découvrir son secret. Il en avait une peur bleue. Il entendit sa mère l'appeler.

« Oui ?

\- Yukie, peux-tu aller acheter du lait ? Il n'y en a plus, et j'aimerai essayer une recette, lui demanda sa mère.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Achète aussi de l'eau, nous n'en aurons bientôt plus.

\- D'accord, je serai de retour dans pas longtemps. » fit-il.

Il jeta sa brique et alla dans l'anti-chambre, pour se changer. Il enfila un short et un long tee-shirt, prit son sac à dos et arrangea sa perruque. Il descendit, enfila des baskets (non parce que les sandales, c'était bien jolies, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal aux pieds avec), et sorti.

L'air était doux, il ne faisait pas trop froid encore, il était aux alentours de 18 heures.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au combini près de chez lui. Il salua le vendeur, et se dirigea vers le rayon des liquides. L'allée était déserte, et la marque de lait qu'il souhaitait se trouvait tout en haut. Il râla et essaya d'attraper le pack. Peine perdue, sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, si une personne était susceptible d'arriver. Il grimpa délicatement sur les étagères, de peur de tout casser, et attrapa difficilement son pack. Il redescendit prudemment, son fardeau le gênant beaucoup, et quand il reposa pieds à terre, il s'autorisa un petit cri de victoire. Il entendit un chuchotement derrière lui, il se retourna pour tomber sur deux petites filles en train de rire gentiment. Il rougit de gêne, et leur sourit, avant de s'enfuir du rayon.

Les deux petites filles se dirigèrent vers un homme assez grand, blond, à l'air juvénile.

« Ino ! Deidara ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais ! Où étiez-vous passé ? Tiens, qu'est-ce qui vous fait ricaner ainsi ?

\- Hihihi, on vient de voir une fille en train de grimper sur les étagères pour attraper du lait, gloussa la petite fille.

\- Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle s'est enfuie, ricana le garçon.

\- Dites donc, ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer, vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit l'adulte.

\- Rooh, ça va, c'est pas méchant non plus..., geignirent les deux enfants.

\- Mouais, à d'autres. Allez, on a finit, direction la caisse.

\- Ouais ! »

Kasamatsu se félicita d'avoir pris un sac. Quel idiot aurait-il été de l'avoir oublié. Puis aussi, quelle idée prenait les concepteurs de bouteilles d'en faire d'un litre et demi ? Non mais, c'est que rajouter aux six litres de lait, neuf litres d'eau, c'était violent. Il se portait quinze kilos sur le dos, et on osait dire que lui, Kasamatsu Yukio, capitaine des Elites Bleues était faible ? Il ricana. Bien sûr qu'il était faible, sinon, il ne serait pas là à se travestir, à cacher sa véritable identité, à tenter de transformer son corps en celui d'une fille... Il secoua la tête, défaitiste. Tout ce qui se passait était entièrement sa faute. Et il en assumait les responsabilités. Il avait voulu être comme ça, il le voulait encore... Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, restait-il encore quelque chose de masculin ? Quelque chose qui lui appartenait, qui le définissait comme lui, comme Yukio... Le fils de sa mère.

Il entendit des bruits de ballon rebondissant, et vit quelques enfants jouer au basket. Oui, sans doute que le basket était ce qui lui restait. Ainsi que son poste de capitaine. C'était les seules choses auxquelles il pouvait s'accrocher maintenant.

Il rangea les bouteilles dans les placards, avant de prévenir sa mère qu'il allait travailler.

Une fois, seul, la porte verrouillée, il enleva prestement ses vêtements, les jetant un peu partout dans sa chambre. Il se lova dans son lit, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il inspira et expira très fortement, tenta de contenir le trop plein de sentiment qui l'assaillait. Et, telle une litanie, il répéta, encore et encore :

« Je suis Kasamatsu Yukio. Je suis Kasamatsu Yukio. Je suis un homme, je suis le capitaine de Kaijô. Ma sœur est morte. Yukie est morte. Je ne suis pas Yukie. Ma mère m'aime. Elle m'aime autant qu'elle aimait Yukie. Elle m'aime en tant que Yukio, en tant que son fils. Je suis... »

Il n'avait plus que ces phrases, ces mots en tête, en bouche. Ils résonnaient entre les murs de son esprit, et ricochaient sur son coeur. Au bout d'un moment, il trembla. De froid ? De peur ? Il ne savait pas. Il sentit quelques larmes couler de ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur, avant de se mettre à rire. Il se leva et commença à danser. Danser comme une valse, avant de passer sur un slow. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa chambre.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je deviens fou... Non, non, je suis sain d'esprit... Je ne suis pas fou, je suis moi... »** pensa t-il.

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et se jeta sous une douche froide. Il gémit du choc thermique sur sa peau, mais cela eut le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il frappa le mur de son poing, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa... Tiens, quelle était donc la sensation qui l'étreignait ? Il ne parvenait pas à la nommer. La voix de sa mère l'interrompit.

« Yukie ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ah- oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin d'une douche, il faisait chaud dehors.

\- D'accord. Le repas est bientôt prêt.

\- Je me dépêche. »

Sur ces mots, il acheva sa douche, et fila rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

Ce soir là, il s'endormit, l'esprit tourmenté, tiraillé entre ses deux identités.

* * *

« Senpai ! »

Kasamatsu grinça des dents, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre la voix de Kise de si bon matin.

« Quoi ? » fit-il en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Cela n'arrêta pas le blond intrépide, qui continua sur sa lancée, gaiement.

« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Ma famille souhaiterait te rencontrer..., demanda timidement Kise.

\- Eh ? Mais je ne les connais pas ! Et puis, pourquoi veut-elle me rencontrer ? Dit le brun, en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Ano... C'est surtout mes soeurs et mes petits cousins qui veulent te voir... Je n'arrête pas de leur parler de toi en fait..., bégaya le mannequin, rougissant en baissant la tête.

\- Ah... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils détournèrent, tout deux gênés. Intérieurement, Kasamatsu paniquait, mais en même temps, il était flatté que Kise parle de lui et que sa famille veuille le rencontrer. Il pensa à sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule un si long moment. Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé Kise, mais je vais devoir refuser... Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule aussi longtemps.

\- Eh ? Oh, c'est dommage... Tu ne peux vraiment pas un petit peu ? Ça leur ferait tellement plaisir, supplia le blond, en faisant sa tête de chien battue.

\- Tch... D'accord, mais pas plus d'une heure, c'est compris ?

\- Oui ! Merci merci ! Cria Kise en l'englobant dans un câlin poulpesque.

\- Baka ! Fit-il en le frappant.

\- Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! Ria le basketteur.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?!

\- Senpai est redevenu lui-même. » sourit-il.

Kasamatsu tiqua. Il baissa la tête. Cela se voyait tellement qu'il était troublé ? Il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, et la voix de Kise lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Tu es redevenu toi-même, alors ça me rend heureux. »

Il sentit son visage brûler, et son poing le démanger.

« Ne fais pas ce genre de chose déplacé en publique, hurla t-il, tout en frappant le pauvre blond sur la tête. Je vais vraiment finir par te frapper !

\- Mais c'est déjà fait, pleurnicha ledit blond, le sourire tout de même aux lèvres. Ça veut dire que je peux le faire en privé ? Glissa t-il, mesquin.

\- IDIOT ! » Hurla t-il encore plus fort, tout en lui assénant un coup de pied.

Il chassa son kôhai à coups de pied, et juste avant de laisser mourant avec un dernier coup, il murmura en souriant :

« Idiot. »

Et Kise sourit.

Kobori et Moriyama sourirent aussi, heureux du retour de leur capitaine dynamique à fleur de peau.

* * *

« Je passe un coup de fil à ma mère, passe devant, je te rejoins, dit Yukio.

\- Ouais ouais ouais.

\- Et arrête avec cette manie !

\- Ouais ouais ouais ! Rigola le blond.

\- Je vais finir par te frapper ! »

Kise s'enfuit avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps. Il soupira, sorit son cellulaire et appela sa mère.

« Oui, j'écoute ? Décrocha une voix.

\- C'est Yukie.

\- Oh, ma chérie. Tes cours se sont bien passés ?

\- Oui, c'était assez intéressant aujourd'hui.

\- C'est bien, ma fille. Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

\- Un- une amie m'a invité pour m'introduire à sa famille, alors je voulais te prévenir que je rentrerai un peu plus tard que prévu.

\- Ah je vois. C'est important que tu développes tes relations sociales. Va ma fille, tu me raconteras tout ce soir.

\- Oui. Merci. »

Il rejoignit Kise, et lui fit signe que c'était bon.

Chaque « ma fille » lui avait arraché le coeur un plus qui ne l'était déjà.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Le temps était doux, calme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exprimer. Seule la présence de l'autre suffisait. Au côté de Kise, le brun se sentait lui. Il se sentait Kasamatsu Yukio.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement. La maison avait une jolie devanture, fleurie, et propre. De la lumière filtrait des fenêtres, et une odeur de katsudon s'échappait. Kasamatsu apprécia tout de suite la maison de Kise.

« Senpai ? Je m'excuse d'avance mais... Mes cousins sont un peu turbulents...

\- Ça ne fait rien. » le rassura t-il.

Le mannequin tourna la poignée et entra avec un « TADAIMA » retentissant.

Aussitôt, deux petites furies blondes se précipitèrent dans ses bras. Il les réceptionna sans mal, et se tourna vers son capitaine, qui devient reconnut les deux petites filles blondes de l'autre fois. Il sentit des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos, et il commença à devenir nerveux.

« Je te présentes mes cousins. Ici, à gauche, avec la mèche à droite, c'est Ino, et à droite, avec la mèche à gauche, c'est Deidara. Ce sont des faux-jumeaux, expliqua Kise.

\- Faux-jumeaux ? Ce ne sont pas deux filles ?

\- Hého, je suis un garçon moi ! S'écria Deidara en gonflant les joues.

\- A-ah, désolé, bafouilla Kasamatsu.

\- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, mais ne t'en fais, une fois qu'on est habitué, c'est facile de les reconnaître. »

Il hôcha la tête.

Les deux petites furies blondes se débattirent pour que Kise les posent à terre. Ils se prirent la main, et s'avancèrent vers le brun, qui n'en menait pas large.

D'une même voix, ils dirent :

« Kise... C'est la fille du combini. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'en pouvais plus d'impatience de le poster. Ah, et s'il y a des incohérences avec le premier chapitre, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plait.

A bientôt.


End file.
